What I wish I could do
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: It's Saturday night, the whole year is down at the club, and Harry is stopped from dancing with an slightly older fit man by the things he wants to do... SLASH.


**This is dedicated to all those out there like me. I am in love with a boy who doesn't love me back, as far as I know, though he is unaware that I love him. He's been my friend for two years now and I have loved him for a year. This is for what I wish I could do.**

As usual all the seventh years (technically eighth years) had headed down to the club below the three broomsticks, ready for the party that was held there every Saturday. This was the one night a week where houses really didn't matter and everyone would happily walk down together and then stagger back up into each other's beds. Harry had walked down with Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Draco, all laughing and talking with the excitement that was waiting for them.

Harry had at once hurried over to the bar and asked the pretty blonde behind the counter for, "Six firewhiskeys, please."

She had obviously been charmed by his status as well as his looks and flushed a deep red as she hurriedly handed over the six bottles. Harry paid quickly and then walked back to his friends, holding them tight in his hands, and gave them each one.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said with a grin as he took his, "Though I _have_ promised Hermione that tonight won't be like last time..."

"What the time when you started gyrating with a gay guy on the table asking him if he could take his cock out so you could measure it? You do realize he was just about to do just that in front of everyone when Blaise rescued you," Draco drawled with a laugh. Everyone else laughed too whilst Ron went red enough to match his ginger hair.

"Yes, that would be the time," Hermione said with a small smile etched on her mouth, "But tonight we just wanted to get a little tipsy and then Ron shall take me dancing before we retire to our own beds _without_ seeing anyone else's cock, right Ronald?"

More laughs ensued and they began to slowly drift away from each other, Ron and Hermione first to go dance together on the floor. Harry watched them with longing; they were a beautiful couple and he was slightly jealous of how close his two best friends were. Blaise spotted a girl across the room and was at once off to dance with her, ignoring Pansy who was obviously crazy about him. It was ten minutes later, after they watched the girl stick her hands down Blaise's pants, when Pansy shoved her firewhiskey into Draco's hands and stormed over to win the man of her dreams. Harry and Draco laughed as Pansy tore the girl off him, slapped him once round the face and then latched her lips onto his. They wouldn't be coming for air any time soon.

"Seen anyone you fancy, Potter?" Draco asked. They were on a first name basis at this point, quite good friends in fact, but calling each other by their last names was their equivalent of pet names.

"A couple of the guys here are cute, don't you think?" Harry replied, taking a swig from the bottle in his hands, "That blonde one over there has a mighty fine arse on him, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't know. I mean yeah, his arse is alright, but I am much more a brunette person myself so I can not pass comment," Draco said, shooting a sideways glance that went unnoticed at Harry. For another minute they stood in silence until suddenly a blonde haired man, different to the one with the cute arse, appeared and held out his hand to Harry.

"Care to dance with me?" he asked.

The guy was quite tall with sandy blonde hair and completely and utterly gorgeous beyond all stretches of the imagination. He had a lush grin that shone slightly in the fluorescent lighting and his mouth was even quirked up slightly at the corners. With a small flattered laugh Harry let himself be pulled onto the dancefloor, straight into the midst of a fast paced song that was meant to be ground to. The blonde at once pressed himself into Harry and ground hard, sensing erotic sensations straight to his groin.

He must have been slightly older which he confirmed when he shouted in Harry's ear, "I'm Darren, twenty three."

"I'm Harry, eighteen a few weeks back. Come here much?"

But the music drowned out Darren's answer so Harry just nodded like most people do, instead of admitting that they didn't hear the answer. There was no doubt about it – this man was damn sexy and would happily have taken Harry home with him and kept him busy all night. But something made Harry stop himself from suggesting – a niggling feeling that it would be the wrong thing to do, that it might stop something even more wonderful from happening.

Then, as his eyes roved past Pansy and Blaise, then Ron and Hermione, they landed on Draco who was watching Harry with such intense looks that he couldn't help but flush. The look in Draco's eyes was one of desire and lust and sex and hope and happiness and wonder. And he was looking at him.

Suddenly, before he could make any sort of move at all, or even ponder what had just happened between him and Draco his face was turned so he was facing Darren. Out? It was mouthed over the music because it had now been turned up too loud for anyone to hear a thing and Harry shook his head – the room had been stifling him for a long time.

Outside in the cool air Darren pulled them to a small bench that Harry had last sat on in third year, when he had found out that Sirius Black had been his parents friend. Ignoring the throbbing pain that had been caused by remembering his deceased godfather he turned to Darren and said, "You alright then?"

"I'm fine... you're really hot, you know?" In a flash one of Darren's cool hands was on his chin, tilting it so he would be at the perfect angle for them to kiss. His lips hovered over Harry's but before he could make the final strike and push them together he was pushed away.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. You see, there is this guy who I have loved for such a long time and it feels like if I kiss you then this might be the end for me and him. So... I know you must be a good guy but I can't kiss you because he is the only one for me!"

"The blonde? The one who was sitting inside, nursing a drink and watching you like a hungry man watches a steak?" Darren asked interestedly.

"Yeah, that's him. But we're just friends," Harry said unbelieving that he could be telling someone his whole story just like that.

"Then you got to go tell him, don't you?" Darren said as if it was obvious.

Harry raced through the front doors to the club and then tried to push his way through the heaving crowd. He spotted Draco, over by the bar, but a man was hovering over him, looking like he was about to pounce. Suddenly the only thing that mattered – fuck Voldemort, forget he even ever existed because this was so much more important than that. He raced over and threw the man away, not caring what happened to him as he pressed his lips down onto Draco's stealing the kiss away. When he finally pulled back Draco's eyes were burning brightly and his voice was hoarse.

All he managed to croak was, "Took you long enough, Potter."


End file.
